


random vocaloid/UTAU/ect headcanons/AU's (unoriginal i know)

by sweetvoicepudding



Category: Fanloid - Fandom, Synthesizer V, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: where I put my Vocaloid/Utau/fanloid/synthesizer v headcanons and AU's or maybe really short one-shots I don't want to make its own post. I know this is very unoriginal but I don't care lol.may I'll do request.
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

Okay, hiiii

so I just wanna make this to put all my thoughts in one place and not lose it )hopefully) like I can on google docs. This with have random AU's and cross-overs, character headcanons, or opions.

I might to requested stuff lmao


	2. Age headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

Miku: 16 (First year in high school, most popular idol)

Len: 15 (First year in highschool, in the same group as Miku)

Rin: 15 (First year in highschool, in the same group as Miku)

Miki: 16 (Second year in Highschool, Piko's older sister, hangs out with him and his friends at lunch)

Piko: 15 (First year in high school)

Fukase: 15 (First year in high school, very friendly)

Flower: 15 (First year in high school, got roped into the meme squad)

Lily: 16 (First year in high)

Yuuma (VY2): 25 (Weird and aloof)

Gumi: 21 (Pop idol, estranged from her family)

Ia: 16 (First year in high school, Yuuma's cousin and Yohio's little sister)

Mayu: 15 ( first year in high school)

Galaco: 17 (Second year in high school, kinda self-centered)

Meiko: 34 (wine mom, in the same group as Miku)

Kaito: 32 (Happy dad, in the same group as Miku)

Kyo: 23 (Sleep-deprived, in a music course in college)

Dex: 23 (happy older brother type, nonofficial older bro of Flower, Hime, and Mikoto)

Arsloid: 20 (Fukase's older brother, boy idol)

Xingchen (Stardust): 16 (First year in high school, a middle child)

Hime: 13 (Older Meika twin, a first-year in junior high)

Mikoto:13 (Younger Meika twin, a first-year in junior high)

Iroha: 16 (Hello kitty fan, a first-year in highschool)

Una:13 (Only child, First year in junior high)

Oliver: 12 (6th grader in elementary, friends with the meme squad)

Lumi: 17 (second year)

Kizuna: 16 (Second year, friends with Lumi)

Yuzuki: 18 (Third year)


	3. Mikoto and Hime Mekia: Headcanons (1)

Mikoto

  * 13, 2 minutes younger
  * first-year in junior high
  * They/them, nonbinary
  * Self-conscious about their singing, Hime always encourages them
  * Very quiet, they're seen as the perfect kid in school
  * They live with Hime, their parents aren't around
  * Likes plums and fruits
  * Dislikes meats



Hime

  * 13, 2 minutes older
  * first-year in junior high
  * She/they, Demi-girl
  * Very outgoing and like running around and talking
  * Kind of the class clown
  * She lives with Mikoto, their parents aren't around
  * Likes sweets and cake
  * Dislikes veggies



misc:

  * They look up to Flower, a highschooler who lives a block over. They met her when they went to a high school and junior high mix music club
  * Together they are decent cooks, alone they suck at cooking
  * Hime love baking, she makes the best sweets
  * Forces Dex to let them dress him up, he deals with it




	4. Flower headcanons (1)

  * 15
  * 5'5
  * First-year in highschool
  * She/he/they, genderfluid
  * Likes watching movies more than series 
  * Very antisocial
  * Got roped into the mem squad somehow, but she likes it
  * Bad at expressing her emotions to others and ends up bottling them all up
  * Can play guitar and drums
  * Has lots of blankets
  * Her parents are around but she never talks about them



misc:

  * Ended up accidentally (unofficially) adopting Hime and Mikoto
  * She use to be friends with Lily but something happened between them
  * Fukase drags her along to play arcade games with him




	5. Piko Utatane headcanons (1)

  * 15
  * 5'1
  * He/they Demi boy
  * Miki's little brother
  * Seems like he doesn't care about others but is very protective of his friends and family
  * Hates blueberries
  * kind of antisocial
  * Doesn't like pets of any kind
  * Always forgets to take the dishes out of his room, has like 6 cups in his room
  * The USB can detach, he likes to wear it to hit peoples ankles with it
  * Very calm in any situation



Misc

  * Miki is taller than him and she likes to pick him up like a cat
  * Mostly hits Fukase's ankles with his USB, sometimes Len
  * He and Miki both have a few robotic parts



**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- andyiscringe (art is now posted at sweetvoicepudding)


End file.
